


Stood Up

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Moirails, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone doesn't hold up their end of the deal? Then who you go to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

You wish she would have at least told you she’d be late.

 

That way you didn’t look like a fool. You were all set up on the seaside cliff with a few snacks and a blanket to lay on and watch the stars and clouds. This was going to be the best fucking paledate ever with your gorgeous moirail. Maybe the two of you could hold hands or share your scarf or kiss each other on the cheeks. Speaking of cheeks yours flush violet at the thought of being with her. 

You specifically chose this spot, outside of the sea, like she likes it. You told her where it was, and she said she remembers exactly where it was and that she’d meet you there. You had your lusus prepare some grubcake and drinks too. 

But then she never shows. At first you were a little worried, of course. It’s your duty to protect your prescious palemate. Then again, you thought, this is the empress to be Feferi fuckin’ Peixes. She can drag around her massive lusus efortlessly. You twiddle your thumbs and take a sip of water. 

It begins to grow cold and you consider taking out your husktop and messaging her , but if she’s on her way she might not answer anyways. 

You fall asleep and wake up five minutes later. It’s been far too long to wait any longer, so you pull up Trollian and shoot a message to ‘cuttlefishCuller’.

> **CA: fef**   
>  **CA: fef**

Its a long time before she replies.

> **CC:  O)( my gos)( -Eridan! I’m so sorry! I was c)(umming around wit)( someone and time just sort of**   
>  **CC:  got away from me!**   
>  **CC: I missed our date, didn’t I? 38(**   
>  **CC: I am SO SORSEA.**   
>  **CC: *sorry. T)(at one was a bit of a stretc)( efin for me!**   
>  **CA: its fine fef**   
>  **CA: dont wwory about it**

-

> **CA: kar**   
>  **CA: kar i could reely use someone to talk to**   
>  **CA: damn it i meant really**   
>  **CG: JUDGING BY YOUR UNNECESSARY FISH PUN I ASSUME THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH FEFERI?**   
>  **CA: youd assume right**   
>  **CA: she flaked out on another one a our paledates**   
>  **CG: MAN UH**   
>  **CG: THAT REALLY BITES, HUH?**   
>  **CA: shes alwways had my back, just like i have hers**   
>  **CA: an now im left high and dry**   
>  **CA: a course it fuckin bites**   
>  **CG: …**   
>  **CA: are you doin anything right noww?**   
>  **CG: NOT REALLY**   
>  **CA: can i come ovver?**


End file.
